The Dream Before the Future
by RunaXandrill
Summary: One-shot in which our intrepid couple fall into deep trouble. Not really. More like sleep.


In a dense forest unharmed by the events of The Tragedy, there exists a tree with two initials carved into it: "M" and "K". Underneath that tree rests the people who bear those same initials: Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. The pair is comfortably snuggled under a blanket that Makoto had retrieved for them thanks to him waking up shivering earlier in the cool spring night. He is now firmly snuggled close to Kyoko and is sleeping very soundly.

Kyoko, in the meantime, is in the blissful comfort of a wonderful dream of her future with Makoto, given that they'd pledged their love to each other as they've done the past few days and especially given that Makoto had made the timeless move of carving the initials of their first names into a tree trunk. Her dream, at any rate, starts with just her, but then evolves to her and Makoto standing close to each other in an unknown and unfamiliar location. The background is hazy to her due to the fact that she only has eyes for Makoto. In both her dream and the waking world, she and Makoto once again pledge their love to each other.

"I will love you forever, Makoto," Kyoko softly states while looking deep into Makoto's eyes in her dream.

Makoto also responds in her dream and in the waking world. "I will love you forever as well, Kyoko."

Kyoko snuggles very close to Makoto in the real world, gently spooning him from behind as they both sleep on their left sides. She again speaks to Makoto both in the real and dream worlds. "We will always be together, no matter what happens."

Makoto again responds to her in both worlds, reaching for her braid in the dream world. "Kiri.. you're right, as always.. no matter what happens.. " The look he bestows upon her in the dream is one of true devotion and an already very deep love.

In the waking world, Kyoko smiles in her sleep as she snuggles against Makoto's back. Maybe she's sharing a dream with her beloved, too? Very possible. In the dream, she blushes as she replies, "My life would be so empty without you by my side."

Makoto blushes in her dream in response, moving to close the not so large gap between them as they often do in the waking world. "You know that my life and my world would be even emptier without you."

Kyoko's dream then shifts to where the background is in sharper focus. She can see a brilliant blue sky, a lush field of flowers in front of her feet, and Monarch butterflies lazily flitting about. She also notices that she's wearing a 3/4 length dark purple satin dress. Her head feels a bit heavier, then she realizes why. Her hair has been braided fully and is now in a very becoming up-do with small, loose tendrils all around her head. She turns around and sees Makoto behind her.. and his eyes almost pop right out of his head as he levels his gaze upon his stunning girlfriend.

After Makoto attempts to unpop his eyes, he asks in a bewildered tone, "Kyoko? Wh-What are you doing here?"

In true Kirigiri fashion she props her right index finger upon her chin, then she smiles about the answer that she's come to. She playfully retorts, "You know.. I could ask you the very same thing."

Makoto lets out a chuckle, his eyes then moving around to view the scenery.. and his girl. He then looks quizzically to her and asks, "Just one question though. Where are we?"

Kyoko then takes a careful look around and smiles as she looks back to him when she finishes surveying the dreamscape. "I.. don't know, but it's somewhere very beautiful.. and ours, from the feeling I've been getting." She then takes a moment to look at her hands, which are normally clad in dark purple, custom-made thick cotton gloves. In the now shared dream however, she wears elbow-length dark purple satin gloves which are a perfect color match to her satin dress.

"This.. wait a minute. Is this.. a dream!? Are you.. really here with me, Kiri?" Makoto gives Kyoko a puzzled look, his brow furrowed.

Kyoko then nods and smiles. "I am most definitely here with you, Makoto, and this isn't just any dream. Love, this is _our_ dream."

Makoto looks to her, his astonishment clearly etched upon his face. "This.. this shouldn't be possible, right? But.. Kyoko, we made it possible anyway.. didn't we?"

Kyoko can't help but smile at Makoto's genuine befuddlement. "I honestly didn't think something like this was possible, but.. I was clearly wrong about that." Her expressive purple eyes shine as she gazes to him, greatly admiring the attire the dream state has afforded to him.

Makoto once again blushes under Kyoko's gaze and smile and stammers out, "K-Kyoko.. you look.. so beautiful.."

Her cheeks flush as he tells her this, the butterflies now present in her stomach as it's her turn to stammer. "T-Thank you.. wow, that suit.. you clean up really well."

Makoto feels his cheeks turn redder as they look very fondly upon one another. He's clad in an ivory colored suit complete with a purple tie and a purple handkerchief peeking out diagonally from the left patch pocket on the chest of his suit jacket. His hair, normally disheveled, has been neatly brushed but his signature ahoge is still prominent. He sheepishly replies, "T-Thank you, Kyoko.. "

She grins as she closes the gap between them once more. "You know," she offers, "white looks really good on you but this.. " She trails off as she lifts her gloved hands to his head, then gently runs her fingers through his hair to muss it up and fluff it out, which is how she's normally used to seeing it. She continues in a soft tone, "There, that's much better."

Makoto's cheeks turn beet red as Kyoko fluffs his hair, but he finally manages to speak after a moment or two. "You know, to be honest, I'm really not sure how I ended up dressed like this."

Kyoko can't help but giggle, which is a sound that isn't so foreign to her ears since they kissed for the first time not so long before the shared dream. "You know, I'm not really sure. Silly things happen in dreams sometimes though," she replies thoughtfully, but with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Makoto chuckles in response. "This is a dream, after all, and you're absolutely right as usual. But I've got to say... what a lovely view." He smiles, definitely meaning Kyoko as well.

She smiles back, then gazes out to the landscape. "I know, this is breathtaking. It's funny though.. with the amount of flowers that are here, the air doesn't smell cloyingly sweet. It smells.. just right." Kyoko then moves to stand close beside Makoto as she continues to speak. "You know, correct me if I'm wrong.. but I think this just might be a shared visual representation of what we wish our future to be: bright, beautiful.. and together."

"Yeah.. I agree with you. I really can't think of any other reason why this could possibly happen," Makoto replies in an awestruck tone.

Kyoko replies, "I really can't either." She instinctively reaches for his hand in both worlds, gently clasping it while she twines their fingers together. "Like the forest grove, this is another spot for us to retreat to when we wish to be alone."

Makoto grins to Kyoko. "I really love the way you think. Yes, this is another perfect spot for us." He smiles and looks up to see the screened skylight of the large canopy they are both standing under. The screen doesn't obscure the bright blue sky or the fluffy white clouds in that sky as he admires the view from above as well.

Kyoko softly states, "This is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

Makoto gently nudges Kyoko's left arm with his right one and he is all smiles as he replies. "You took the words right out of my mouth. I am so with you on that one."

Kyoko giggles as she gently squeezes his hand in both worlds, not letting go any sooner than she wishes to. "This.. this is so amazing."

Makoto grins as he softly replies, still confused about how he got here but enjoying being with his favorite girl nonetheless. "It's very amazing, Kyoko.. just like you always are."

Kyoko turns beet red as she dips her head slightly, giggling as she speaks. "M-Makoto.. you're.. so sweet, thank you.."

It's Makoto's turn to gently squeeze Kyoko's hand as he states, "I only speak the truth, and.. you're very welcome."

Kyoko blushes again as she turns to really look to Makoto. "I just can't get over how handsome you look in that suit. White really complements you. You look great."

Makoto also blushes, really taking a good look at Kyoko. "You've always looked so fantastic in purple. You're... gosh, you're so beautiful, Kiri."

Kyoko blushes a deep pink as Makoto compliments her. "It's not shocking because purple is my favorite color, but.. fantastic?"

Makoto nods. "Yes. Fantastic." He smiles as he leans in to softly brush his lips against her left cheek, instantly making it pinker than it already was.

Kyoko giggles as Makoto kisses her, and he joins in once he's finished. "As fantastic as you say I look.. you look just as fabulous."

Makoto gives her another sheepish grin as he lifts his right arm to fidget with the back of his head. "Me? Fabulous? Really?"

Kyoko nods and replies, "Yes, really," as she leans in to return the favor. He feels her lips softly brush against his right cheek and blushes almost as instantly as she did.

Makoto smiles widely, his happiness clearly evident as he stammers once more. "W-Well thank you, Kyoko."

Kyoko looks to him and chuckles, his happiness a mirror for hers. "You are always welcome, Makoto." She looks to their left and spies a well-padded bench that she hadn't noticed because.. well, she was too busy admiring her favorite guy. "I was too distracted to see that at first, but shall we go sit?"

Makoto gazes to where Kyoko is looking and nods. "Of course, Kyoko, that sounds great."

Kyoko slowly strides over to the bench, looking to Makoto as she makes her way over to it. Before she sits down, she carefully gathers the skirt of her dress, then fluffs out her skirt after she sits and crosses her legs. Makoto smiles to her and follows her over to the bench, carefully taking a seat next to her. Kyoko scoots closer to him as he sits, then drapes her right arm around his waist. Her purple eyes meet his green ones and they gaze lovingly to each other as Makoto smiles to Kyoko.

Kyoko leans closer to Makoto as she gently repositions her arm around his waist, blushing as she softly speaks to him once more. "You know.. I'll never forget the first time that I finally decided to kiss you."

Makoto's cheeks flush red as he sheepishly grins. "Y-Yeah, neither will I, Kyoko. It was.. it was amazing. I'm.. I feel so lucky that that happened."

She grins as she speaks in a flirtatious tone. "I honestly had been wanting to do that for a while leading up to the actual kiss."

Makoto's eyes widen as his cheeks turn even redder, his words spluttering out of his mouth. "Wh.. but.. wait.. you DID!?"

Kyoko attempts to stifle her giggles and fails miserably as she responds, "Yes, I did. That's the truth, too. I just.. didn't think that it was the right time until.. I knew that it was."

Makoto looks to Kyoko, quite impressed with her intelligence, abilities.. and everything about her, really. "Well.. it all worked out somehow, and I.. I'm very glad for that."

Kyoko's cheeks turn pinker as she continues. "I am too.. very glad. I just wanted to.. make sure that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you and.. when I did kiss you.. I just.. I knew. I knew that we cared very deeply for each other.. even though you were pretty shocked that I'd done that."

Makoto chuckles nervously and mutters, "I..It still shocks me, every time.. to be kissed and loved by.. someone so amazing.."

Makoto trails off and smiles as Kyoko leans slightly sideways to press her mouth gently against his. As they kiss, Makoto places his right hand at the back of Kyoko's head, then gently curls a loose tendril of her lavender hair around his index finger...

...Kyoko sighs happily as she wakes, the night sky awash with stars. Her eyes adjust and she sees Makoto laying on his right side, his left hand gently clasped around her braid as they both wake up. Her eyes open wide at the same time his do, and they both ask simultaneously, "Did that.. really.. happen!?" Kyoko splutters and giggles quietly, Makoto joining in as he moves closer to her.

Once they both stop giggling, Kyoko quietly states, "I don't know what that was but.. that was.. "

Makoto finishes, "..super amazing."

Kyoko moves closer to the warmth of Makoto's arms as she mutters, "You know that if we try to tell anyone about this, they'll think we're crazy."

Makoto pulls Kyoko in his arms as he replies, "Oh, we're crazy all right. Crazy about each other."

Kyoko smiles as she leans in for a soft, sweet kiss, cooing against his lips. She pulls back, and states softly, "It's still dark. What do you say we snuggle some more?"

Makoto beams happily as he quietly replies, "I.. I think I can oblige that." They hold each other close, eventually falling back to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I would be remiss if I didn't at least throw a thank you to my good friend Roxas for his "part" in this (ongoing) story. I'm truly honored to be roleplaying Naegiri with you, as well as being your friend. Stay awesome.**


End file.
